1. Field
The following description relates to a user interface (UI) technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices such as smart phones, tablets, computers, and the like, include a touch screen instead of a conventional key pad as an intuitive input interface. Some devices have the capability to install and use various types of applications in addition to built-in applications previously installed thereon.
Typically, a user tends to move icons of the most frequently used applications to the top page of a displayed screen or to an easy-to-touch position on the screen. However, because this relocation is manually achieved, the same operation needs to be performed each time applications are added/deleted. In addition, the more applications there are, the more difficult the task of managing the applications.
When a user uses a touch screen to input commands, joints of a human body may become worn down. Such an inputting through a touch provides a user with amusement and convenience, but requires a movement of the fingers and the wrist. In some instances, long hours of use of a touch pad of a device may cause Carpal Tunnel Syndrome.
That is, while mobile terminals provide the portability and the easiness to input commands via a touch screen, stress on the hands and joints of a user may occur due to the finger movement while a user grasps the device with tips of the fingers. Because the touch pads devices such as smart phones and tablet PCs typically require complicated and sophisticated finger movements in comparison to the manipulation of the conventional key pad, such finger movements may exert a significant amount of pressure on fingers and wrist joints. For example, a nerve leading from an arm to a hand may be consistently compressed by ligaments, thereby causing a user to experience numbness or grasping power weakness. In some cases, this state may cause tendons of fingers to be enlarged, leading to a pain each time the fingers move.
Various medical professionals suggest some preventive measures that include reducing the amount of time spent using a mobile terminal and various stretching exercises for joints. However, it is not easy for many users, who rely on the mobile terminals for various functions, to is reduce the amount of time that they use a mobile device. In addition, many users are unaware of the risk factors to their health that may occur from prolonged use of a touch screen of a mobile device.